


Drunken Temptation

by Liars



Series: Maëlys de Sardet [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liars/pseuds/Liars
Summary: Kurt realizes that sometimes you have to protect those you love from yourself.NOT EDITED





	Drunken Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ FINAL NOTES IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!!!

After all these years, he had assumed that somehow she would gain a semblance of self awareness, but it all seemed for naught. He had only been gone for just a moment to grab firewood from their ever dwindling supply, and she had already let her guard down and begun getting dangerously drunk with the pirate captain who surprisingly always seemed to remain as sober as a judge despite the fact he drank enough to make even the best of drinkers cockeyed. Lady De Sardet was intent on getting absolutely smashed after a long days work, and had already displayed signs of complete and utter idiocy. Point in fact, her shirt was partly unlaced and her corset gone, leaving her obviously freezing tits out for all to see. An overall unimportant discovery if the Vasco didn’t seem hyper aware of it and encouraged her rambunctious drinking habit as it often led to such situations.

“Oh, Vasco, it was lovely out on sea. I miss the sense of freedom that we had on that boat, finally leaving Serene to a new and unknown land,” her wistful tone and slightly slurred voice, almost diminished his annoyance altogether. 

She rarely discussed her own troubles for there was no one to confide to. It was hard for her to open up, and she oft relied on those she had already established long standing relationships with. However, Constantin, for all the love he had for his cousin, was too dimwitted to comprehend the responsibility that hung upon her shoulders, and her mother was gone for good. When she was younger, she used to consider him as a trusted confidant, but as she aged she begun to distance herself. It wasn’t until she received news of the passing of her mother that she had come to him in the dark of night, wishing for someone to share in her pain, that she had gotten close once more. It was almost a godsend, his young protégé finally returning to her master, but it had come at a cost dear to her. So it was all the more annoying to him that she seemed content on opening up to a rascal of a man that shared no such past or foreknowledge with her, when he, who had seen her at her weakest, had only just returned to her good graces.

“You made a fine sailor. It would be a pleasure to take you under me again, friend,” the other man’s husky voice continued to grate on his nerves especially since the end of his sentence was rough with promises of passion. As the legate of the Congregation of Merchants and the niece to the prince, she was expected to keep up appearances, and it would be in poor taste for her to be found with a common man.

She was still sharp despite her inhibitions, and caught on like a hound on a scent, “Take me under you again? Vasco, darling, I haven’t been under you yet, but surely it can be arr-” 

The very idea of her with the Naut sent him up in arms, and the endearment riled him further, “Your excellency, I think it is time to call it a night.”  
“Oh, Kurt, you’re back. Vasco and I were just discussing the time we actually-”

Whether it happened or not was not an image he wanted in his head, “You don’t need to explain that to me, Green Blood.”

The other man’s grin infuriated him, more so because he knew the Naut derived more pleasure in riling him than in teasing her, “Oh but indeed let her finish, captain, since she need not explain anything to you at all.”

“Thank you, captain, I am sure she appreciates your input in the matter. However, I know her best, and I know that in about two minutes of us talking, she will doze off, and it will be all that harder to drag her to her tent.”

“I’ve seen De Sardet drink far more and stay on her feet, Kurt, I think she can easily handle a couple more swigs. She isn’t some dainty little-”

The sound of soft snores interrupted them, and he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit smug for being right, however the prospect of carrying her away seem to counterbalance the positive. For as small as the young princess was, she weighed like a stone, especially on days like this where she had them running around here and there. Vasco, however, sat there seemingly dumbfounded that their leader had passed out sitting.

“She’s not made for constant travel, sailor. While she may be quick on her feet and strong enough, she doesn’t survive well on long treks. Not only was she drunk, but she’s tired too. If you knew her well enough, you’d know she’d be out like a light.”

“It wasn’t even that long of a journey, and the roads have been clear from trouble. It isn’t as though it was particularly strenuous.”

“Maybe so if she slept, but a lot has been weighing on her mind. In addition to today’s antics with the Bridge Alliance, she’s absolutely drained.” The line across her brown had smoothed away, and in her sleep she looked peaceful. The longer he gazed at her face, the less angry he felt. 

The Naut looked contemplative for a moment, and also calmed him, “I can’t blame her for that. She’s a good woman, and a hard worker. It’s a pity she gets pulled around so.”

“It is.”

“Do you need help with her?” The other man inched forward, leaning partially out of his seat on the log adjacent to the fire casting a shadow across his face that he didn’t particularly care for. But it wasn’t superstitions and foreshadowing that ailed him, but the direction of the Naut’s eyes that dampened the offer. The sailor couldn’t be blamed, any hot blooded man careened towards a woman in such a state, especially one as attractive as Lady De Sardet. Yet he couldn’t bear letting the sailor hold her, so he was already moving. 

“I’ve got her.” 

He sat her up and slid a hand underneath her legs, settling his elbow at the crook of her knees. With heaved upward she lie in his arms, safe finally. She whimpered softly and burrowed into him, snaking her hands around his neck. It took everything in him to not look down and stare at her. He brought back images in his mind of a young sweet girl with a mischievous smile and a heart of gold, his responsibility. It was easier then, everything was easier. As he pushed into her tent, he mind strayed. Now, things were complicated, now he had a woman, soft and vulnerable, in his arms just like that late night she came to visit him in tears, and he didn’t ever want to let go.

As if she were reading his mind and making it all the more hard, she mumbled in her sleep quietly, “Kurt,” and suddenly he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her when they were finally alone.

Her face was soft in sleep, eyes shifting in a dream, high proud cheekbones, and an adorable pointed nose. The twisting mark mirroring the native’s, sprawled across her jaw up to her sweet ear and down her neck to her collarbone and into forbidden territory he wouldn’t let himself even consider. He found himself dumbfounded and enchanted by the goddess in his arms. How could a woman so beautiful and bright even be remotely interested in a old and cranky soldier like him? Was he to be just some passing fancy? A familiar and comforting face in a time of confusion, to be disregarded after everything had settled? When she had asked him he had ever felt lonely, he had at first thought it a teasing pass, but after his annoyed proposition, she had astonished him with a tempered response that was unusual for one so young. She had understood he couldn’t get close because she was just a job, but extended the olive branch anyway.

The words resounded in his head, “I know I have not always acted like it, but I always have considered you a friend. I can understand how your position made you see it differently.” But she hadn’t stopped, beyond the olive branch, she had offered something more and he now ached to think that she had meant something else beyond just friendship then, “What about now though? Do you think you can see me as someone close to you?”  
The thought had him scrambling to place her down, the urgent need for space to think. To distance himself from her and contemplate the dangers hoping for more, but her arms were locked around his neck, even after he laid her down, bringing him close. 

“Your excellency, it’s time to sleep now. Let go, Green Blood.” The nickname helped ground him for a moment, but when she didn’t let go, the proximity of their faces sent him for another spiral. 

His eyes fell to her slightly pouted pink lips when she mumbled incoherently in response to his request. They were alluring, and he felt drawn like a moth to the flame. Leaning over her felt almost natural, he was so close. He had already crossed so many lines, flirting and propositioning her, thinking of her late in the nights, touching himself and imagining her soft body. It would be so easy, to finally have and hold her. She would forgive him, she always did. Even his sharps remarks, shameless passes, though defenses against her probing, and wandering eyes were forgiven. What was one kiss in a moment of weakness? One brief moment he wanted to express his feelings for her before he let her go, but just as he had made up his mind finally and could feel her breath on his lips, the scent of alcohol made him recoil. To kiss her would be to burn, and there would be no escape, no reprieve despite all his wishes, and though she may never know, he would. He would fall back onto the moment, and it would be stained with the fact he shouldn’t have ever. She was drunk and vulnerable, and he was supposed to protect her. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe, it was more than just a responsibility now. He had known her too long, savored her presence, cared for her and promised to protect her no matter what, and he couldn’t bear with the guilt of knowing he couldn’t protect her from himself.

“I love you,” came the words he thought so desperately, but he had not opened his mouth. Sharp green eyes bore into his own, and suddenly he felt all too overwhelmed and surrounded. Her arms were still locked around him. She seemed sober, awake, and so very present, despite the fact that he knew she was definitely drunk out of her mind. “I’ve always loved you, you know that? From the very moment I met you.”

“Your excellency, I-” he was always at a loss for words when it came to these things, to her, and how she felt. 

Suddenly he was free, she had turned away, slinking beneath the blankets, “It’s okay, Kurt. I understand. You don’t feel the same way. I just hope we can be friends.”

“I-” he wanted to interject, but he knew better. Her life would be easier without him holding her back. “Thank you, Green Blood. You’ve been a great friend.”

She nodded, back turned to him, and he felt so empty. He moved away, off the cot, but as he got closer and closer to the door, he couldn’t help himself from looking backward. No longer lying, she was sitting up, head between her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. His feet dragged him to her, and he grasped her chin lightly, dragging her face towards his own. She didn’t resist in the slightest and it helped strengthen his resolve as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead softly. It was the best he could do without trekking down a path he couldn’t and wouldn’t want to leave, and he hoped it brought her comfort. His heart hurt though, to touch her, kiss her, and not be able to keep her. It felt as though his chest was being crushed as he forced himself away from her. 

He could hear the tears in her voice, as he pulled the tent flap to the side, “Kurt, it isn’t fair. Please stay.” 

His fists curled into themselves, nails biting into tough hands. He couldn’t, it had taken all his willpower to walk away, and he was so tired. It would be easy to go back to her, easy to lie in her arms, but she deserved more than the easy solution. She had a bright future in front of her, and he wasn’t going to hold her back.

“Goodnight, Green Blood.”

The sailor still sat before the fire, eyes raging like the seas he rode. It was hard to read what the other man thought, for he undoubtably heard her plea and heard the cold response. Yet when he finally looked up to meet his gaze, it wasn’t anger or judgment in his eyes. No, the sailor pitied him, and from the looks of it, just as much as he pitied himself.

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED  
DON'T READ THESE NOTES IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.  
Vasco had some pretty smooth lines in the game, so I took my liberties with innuendos. He might be a bit OC, but I was going for the stereotypical rouge pirate thing (totally talking about Isabella from DA2). Truth be told I didn't bring him (or Aphra) around that much cause I was playing a rouge. Kurt however was there all the time, and I felt like I got to know him. It was nice to know he was still with me after finding out the revelation of parentage, and the fact that he could betray you if you didn't do his quests made me feel like our decisions toward him mattered. AND OMG, if he does betray you I LOVE LOVE LOVE that he duels you even though he is sure to win if he had just straight up shot you. Mad respect. Did not understand how a mercenary group could be honorable or loyal, but whateves.


End file.
